Back to the Future: The Game
For the NES game, see Back to the Future (video game). Back to the Future is the name of a series of adventure video games produced by Telltale Games released as a digital download first for the PC and Mac in December 2010, then iPad and PlayStation 3.Telltale provides first look at 'Back to the Future: The Game' "Telltale Games and NBC Universal announce multi-title video game development deal". Press release at Telltale Games official web site. June 9, 2010. Production Bob Gale advised on the narrative of the series, and Christopher Lloyd reprised the role of Dr. Emmett Brown. "Telltale Games times 'Back to the Future' project". Press release at USA Today's Game Hunters. September 1, 2010. The voice of Marty McFly was performed by AJ LoCascio, a voice actor who had submitted a demo of some of Marty's lines from the films, and was found surprisingly close to Michael J. Fox's voice.Exclusive Behind the Scenes Part II: Hey McFly! While Fox did not reprise his role of Marty, he did give Telltale Games the rights to use his likeness from the films. By Episode 5, Fox did contribute to the game, voicing other roles such as William McFly. Michael X. Sommers portrayed the voice of George McFly.Voice of George McFly revealed for 'Back to the Future: The Game' It is unknown if Crispin Glover was offered a chance to reprise the role or whether he gave permission as Fox did (or if he was even asked) to use his likeness. James Arnold Taylor, better known as the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, was the voice of Young Doc and Andrew Chaikin was the voice of Biff Tannen and his siblings.Telltale Games Releases New Artwork, Voice Samples, Actor Names, Gameplay Footage Despite reports on IMDB.com, Tom Wilson was NOT offered the voice role of Biff Tannen in the game. In an interview with James Rolfe from Cinemasscre, LoCascio noted that he had sent in a message directly to the president of Telltale in the voice of Marty, and that he was chosen over James Arnold Taylor. LoCascio, at the time, had finished recording the first of five episodes that would be downloaded for PC and Mac. It is unclear if console versions will be downloadable or in hard copy.AJ LoCascio Interview at Cinemassacre Voice Talents *AJ LoCascio - Marty McFly/Leech *Christopher Lloyd - Dr. Emmett Brown/Citizen Brown and Jacques Douteux *Michael J. Fox - William McFly and Future Martys *Claudia Wells - 1986B Jennifer Parker *James Arnold Taylor - 1931 Emmett Brown *Rebecca Schweitzer - Edna Strickland Tannen *Shannon Nicholson - 1931 Edna Strickland *Aimee Miles - Lorraine Baines McFly *Michael X. Sommers - George McFly and Arthur McFly *Andrew Chaikin - Biff Tannen, Riff Tannen and Cliff Tannen *Roger Jackson - Cue Ball, Judge Erhardt Brown and Ernest Philpott *Owen Thomas - Irving "Kid" Tannen and Beauregard Tannen *Adam Harrington - Matches *Doug Boyd - Zane *Melissa Hutchison - Trixie Trotter *Mike Barbolak - Danny Parker Sr. and Danny Parker Jr. Content and plot Episode 1 On May 14, 1986, Marty McFly is trying to adjust to a life without his best friend, scientist Doctor Emmett "Doc" Brown, whose belongings are being sold off by the bank following his disappearance six months ago. Marty is surprised when the time-traveling DeLorean suddenly shows up without a driver, a recorded message from Doc explaining that he had built a safety device which automatically returned the car to the present, presuming he might get into trouble in the past and trusting Marty to save him. Using clues in the car, Marty visits the elderly Edna Strickland, a former reporter, and finds that Doc, posing as "Carl Sagan", has been stranded in 1931, charged with the arson of a speakeasy under the mob boss Irving "Kid" Tannen's control, and was killed by Tannen's gang the next day. Marty returns to 1931, and with the help of Doc's younger self Emmett and Marty's grandfather Arthur McFly, he is able to rescue Doc safely. As they are about to return to the future, Marty finds himself disappearing, a result of Artie being killed by Tannen's gang. Episode 2 The two return to town to correct the timeline, further engaging the help of Trixie Trotter, Tannen's moll, and Officer Danny Parker, Jennifer's grandfather. Their involvement causes Emmett and Edna to meet, and the two fall in love, unbeknownst to Doc or Marty. Doc and Marty attempt to return to 1986, but when they arrive, Doc disappears and the car crashes outside the walled city of Hill Valley, run as a totalitarian society by Citizen Brown, a parallel version of Doc. Episode 3 As Marty investigates, he meets his parents and Jennifer and finding they live in fear of Citizen Brown. Marty soon learns about Edna's influence on Emmett's life, and she used him to enforce her moral standards to create a perfect, crime-free society. Marty is able to convince Citizen Brown of his true calling in science, much to Edna's dismay. Brown helps Marty to fix the DeLorean, and the two return to 1931, a few months after their initial encounters there. Episode 4 They find that Edna is trying to guide Emmett's scientific genius towards law-abiding, social conditioning technology. Though Marty insists they help Emmett to get back on his own work, Brown becomes concerned that Marty couldn't care less for Edna's or Brown's own future, and he drives off. Marty successfully breaks Emmett's and Edna's relationship, and Emmett comes to realize science is his true calling. Episode 5 At the science expo, Brown and Edna have worked together to delay Emmett from displaying his flying car, but Marty rescues Emmett in time, and exposes Edna as the speakeasy arsonist. Though Emmett is briefly distracted by the arrival of his father, Marty is able to help the two make amends, and the demonstration is a success. Marty finds that Edna has stolen the DeLorean and disappeared somewhere in time. Citizen Brown gets hit by the fleeing DeLorean, and fades away, his timeline erased. But soon Doc, as Marty knew him, arrives. As they greet each other, Hill Valley fades away around them, and they worry Edna has changed the past. After meeting Marty's great grandfather, they find Edna, elderly and living alone, and learn that she had traveled back to 1876 and had set Beauregard Tannen's saloon on fire, accidentally destroying the rest of the town in the process. They are able to catch up to Edna in the past, prevent her from burning town the tavern, and return her and the DeLorean back to 1931, where she is arrested and put in jail with Kid Tannen. The second DeLorean fades away, having become unstable. Marty is initially shocked when he learns that Artie is marrying Trixie, but is relieved to know that was only her stage name, and his family line is still intact. Doc and Marty return to 1986, where Marty finds nearly everything is the same as when he left. In this timeline, however, Doc had never disappeared, instead staying part-time in his father's home along with Clara and his children. Furthermore, Edna and Kid Tannen have become married since their time in jail, and her own personality has turned around for the better. Doc presents Marty with a book, the History of the McFly Family, as a graduation present, which was the original reason he traveled back to 1931. Suddenly a familiar light and sound ring through the neighborhood. They are both surprised when three separate DeLoreans appear, and future versions of Marty demand that Doc and Marty come with them to correct the future. In a surprising reversal of roles, Doc is now the one to ask Marty of the future if they "become assholes or something". As the future group of Martys argue which is the correct future, Doc and 1986 Marty take off into time in their DeLorean, preparing to investigate this new curiosity. The Game ends with "To Be Continued" displayed on the screen, inferring that there could quite possibly be a second season. Canon ﻿The Back to the Future video game series is set after Part III, in 1986, near the end of Marty's senior graduation. A large disput over the game is whether this DeLorean is a new one or the original, re-built. There are several suggestions, for an example, in Episode 1, a tape recording of Doc tells Marty that he put a return mechanism in the DeLorean, which suggests that this DeLorean is a new one, or when in Episode 3 Marty also notes that Doc must have got the new battery in 2015, suggesting Doc might have built the new DeLorean in 2015. Although as it turns out, in Episode 1 Doc says that when the DeLorean was struck by lightning in 1955, the lightning produced a duplicate which was sent 70 years into the future, and Doc recovered it on a trip to 2025. Here are also multiple references to the earlier 3 films: Part 1 *The opening scene and the loading menue is a false flashback to the infamous Twin Pine mall scene. *Young Emmett can be heard yelling at his father, "What If I got struck by lightning? Would that make you happy?" *Simiarly, when George plays complaints of the citizens of hill valley, one of them staes "I hate that clock tower. I wish it would get struck by lightning. *On one of the tour guides in 1986B, it says that the clock tower was originaly built on the 5th, September 1885, struck by lightning on the 5th, November 1955 and repaired later on. *Citizen Brown mentioned using "his entire family fortune" and a "shady deal with some Libyans" to repair the DeLorean, which is how Dr Emmett Brown developed his time machine in the normal timeline. Part 2 *The House of Tommorow in the Hill Valley Expo is similar to the home that Marty and his family in 2015 lives in. *Both Emmett Brown and Citizen Brown mentioned Paradoxes (specifically the dangers of two of the same person looking at each other), which in Back to the Future Part II, Marty was warned about as it could destroy the universe (or at least the Milky Way Galaxy). Suprisingly that didn't happen as four different versions of Marty (the one that's supposed to be there and three different future versions of him) were looking at each other. Part 3 *Marty and Doc talk about Doc's kids and family in differerent episodes. Episodes *Episode One: It's About Time (Released: December 22, 2010)GameTrailers.com trailerBack to the Future Gets a Release DateTellTale Announces December 22 as Release Date *Episode Two: Get Tannen! (Released: February 17, 2011) *Episode Three: Citizen Brown (Released: March 29, 2011) *Episode Four: Double Visions (Released: April 29, 2011) *Episode Five/Finale: OUTATIME (Release: June 23, 2011) Bob Gale hinted that the future might be looked at again, with Christopher Lloyd noting there might be automated vehicle systems. Appearances *Emmett Brown *First Citizen Brown *Judge Erhardt Brown *Jules Brown *Verne Brown *Hampton *Edward Clark *James Clive *Cue Ball Donnely *Einstein *Ernie *Doris Evans *Ernest Philpott *Eunice *Mr. Figgins *Jacques Douteux *Carl Sagan *Ulysses S. Grant *Hill Valley policeman *Herbert Hoover *Hieronymus Bosch *Joe Piscopo *Bruce Springsteen *Doris Day *Boss Hogg *Francis X. Bushman *Lon Chaney *Mickey Rooney *Clint Eastwood *Jules Verne *John Wilkes Booth *Al Capone *Jimmy *Matches *Delores Miskin *Seamus McFly *William McFly *Arthur McFly *Trixie Trotter/Sylvia McFly *George McFly *Lorraine Baines McFly *Marty McFly *Dave McFly *Linda McFly *Betty Lapinski Parker *Danny Parker Episode 2 trailer *Danny Parker Jr. *Jennifer Parker *Edna Strickland *Vice Principal Gerald Strickland *Marshal James Strickland *Beauregard Tannen *Buford Tannen *Biff Tannen *Cliff Tannen *Griff Tannen *Irving "Kid" Tannen Back to the Future at Telltale Games *Riff Tannen *Tiffany Tannen *Leech *Frankie Needles *Mrs. Needles *Douglas J. Needles *Gentleman Jack Thomas *J. J. Valenti *David Wright *Zane *Leech *The Shrew *Checkerboard Charlie *Louie the Louse *Bucktooth Langley *Chuckles LeNart |creatures= *Dog *Gargoyle *Lion |events= *Hill Valley Exposition *Prohibition *World's first temporal displacement *Enchantment Under the Sea |locations= *Borneo *Colfax *Georgetown *Hattiesburg *Haysville *Hill Valley **Citizen Plus Ward **Courthouse Square ***A1 Liquors ***Billiards Parlor Gameplay from GameTrailers ***Eastern Auto SalesCuriously, during a scene with Young Doc, what was the Western Auto Sales in 1955 appears to be an "Eastern Auto Sales". ***Essex Theater ***Gazebo ***Hill Valley Apartments ****Arthur McFly's residence ***Hill Valley Police Department ****Bureau of Discipline ***Hill Valley Stationers ***Lamont's House of Ermine ***Law Offices of Gale, Zemeckis, and Fine ***Majestic Arms Inn ***O'Malley & Sons Barber Shop ***Palace Saloon ***Sisters of Mercy Soup Kitchen ****SoupMo ***The Combformist ***Ministry of Tourism ***The Combformist ***E. Brown Industries ***Citizen Reading Room ***Stemmles's Staycation ***All Citizens Bank ****Back alley ****El Kid ***Starbase Zero ***Town Theater ***Valley Bakery ***Valley Video **Doc Brown's laboratory **Doc's garage **Four lane highway **Future parking garage **Hill Valley High School **McFly 1985 residence **Shady Acres Rest Home **Shonash Ravine **Twin Pines Mall/Lone Pine Mall ***Fox Photo ***JCPenney ***Rubarbison's *Inglewood *Livermore *Placerville *Rome *Russia *Sacramento *Seattle *Washington, D.C. **Washington patent office |organizations= *ADODS *Berkeley Physics Department *D. Jones Manure Hauling *Haysville Mercantile Deliveries *Hill Valley Mercantile Deliveries *Hill Valley Police *Sacramento Mob *Stay Sober Society *Tannen crime family *Citizen Plus Program *Libyan terrorist |vehicles= *Bicycle *DeLorean time machine *Jules Verne Train *Police van *Toyota Hilux *Skateboard *Mattel hoverboard *Rocket-powered car *Electrokentic Levitator *Hill Valley Mercantile Deliveries Truck *Haysville Mercantile Deliveries Truck |technology= *Accordion *Algae Cakes *Atlas House of Glass *Automatic dog feeder *Automatic retrieval feature *Barcode license plate *Bathysphere *Clock *Clock radio *CRM-114 amplifierBehind the Scenes Part 1 video *CRM-114 amplifier *Decycling Bin *Dog translator *Fire extinguisher *Flux capacitor *Flux emitter *Flux override *Future Furnishings *Guitar *Hover conversion *JVC camcorder *Kid Jr. *Marty's Guitar *Mental alignment meter *Mind reading helmet *Mr. Fusion *Panic button *Phone *Piano *Picture Radio *Radiation suit *Rocket-powered drill *Self Tour *Soy Dog *Spatial displacement *Squawk Box *Static accumulator *Thompson machine gun *Time circuits *''Wild Gunman'' |miscellanea= *1876 *1905 *1906 *1929 *1931 *1931A *1937 *1945 *1955 *1966 *1976 *1971 *1981 *1986 *1986A *1986B *2011 *2025 *May 14 *May 15 *June 13 *June 14 *August 25 *October 12 *October 13 *October 26 *November 12 *''Accountant Weekly'' *"Back in Time" *Beef stew *Bulletproof vest *Cabbage soup *''Cat Lovers Quarterly'' *Chicago overcoat *Chloroform *Cocoa Cup *Coolidge Administration *"Harry Callahan" *"Michael Corleone" *"Sonny Crockett" *Demonstration model *Doc and Marty's clock photograph *Doc's fishtank *Doc's notebook *Down vest *''Falcon Crest'' *''Frankenstein'' *"Flux catheter" *Frisbee *George McFly's photograph *''The Grapes of Wrath'' *Merv Griffin *Gun lighter *Hamiltonian Operator *''Hill Valley Herald'' *''Hill Valley Telegraph'' *Ivanof's Conundrum *"Johnny B. Goode" *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' *Lightning *Manure *Mario Brothers *Dr. McCoy *Meat-Soda *''The McFlys of Hill Valley'' *''Miami Vice'' *Newspaper *Paradox *"Mary Pickford" *Plutonium *Postcard *"The Power of Love" *"Carl Sagan" *"Yakov Smirnoff" *Space-time continuum *Speakeasy *''Shark!'' *Shoe *Shoe shining *Statue of Citizen Brown *John Steinbeck *"The Streak" *Subpoena *Tambourine *Temporal duplicate *''The Time Machine'' *''Weird Science'' *''Jules Verne: Collective Works'' *"You Should Care" *"I Don't Care" *"Rage" *"My Melancholy Baby" *"Whisper in My Ear" *"Ain't We Got Fun" *"Butthead" *Hooligan *Slacker Slang and phrases *"It's a fact. Look it up." *"What in the name of Thomas Alva Edison?" *Great Scott *"Go ahead, make my day" *"What the hell is that?" *"Chicken" *"This is heavy" *"Holy shit" }} Notes and references See also * External links * [http://www.telltalegames.com/bttf Back to the Future at TelltaleGames.com] Category:Computer and video games * Category:Films